versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Toshiro Hitsugaya
Toshiro Hitsugaya is a recurring character in the Bleach series. Background Hitsugaya is the Captain of the Gotei 13's 10th division. Despite his child-like appearance, he is an adult who has been alive for hundreds of years. Hitsugaya comes from the province of Junrinan in the 1st District of West Rukongai. There, he lived with his grandmother and Momo Hinamori. As a young child, Hitsugaya was a bit of a brat who liked to eat watermelons and poke fun at Hinamori. Stats Attack Potency: At least Large City Level with Shikai and Bankai (Capable of summoning large storms in both states. It has been stated by him that his Shikai and his Bankai don't have a large power gap.), likely Large Island Level with his Bankai's high end (Capable of harming and nearly defeating Tier Harribel, who is superior to Ulquiorra) | Large Island Level (Much stronger than before, can easily take on Sternritters such as Bazz-B with just his Shikai.) | Multi-Continent Level (Can greatly harm Gerard Valkyrie, who can fight evenly with a Bankai Kenpachi.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Greatly superior to Orihime Inoue, comparable to Shunsui Kyoraku.) | Relativistic (Can keep up with Sternritters superior to Liltotto, who can dodge Yhwach's Auswahlen. | Relativistic (Faster than before. Can keep up with Gerard Valkyrie.) Durability: At least Large City Level (Can take hits from foes that have fought evenly against his released states.) at first, Large Island Level later in the story (Can take blows from Tier Harribel.) | Large Island Level (Can take hits from Bazz-B and other Sternritters.) | Multi-Continent Level (Can take hits from Gerard Valkyrie.) Hax: Invisibility and Spiritual Perception (Part of his Shinigami biology), Soul Manipulation and minor resistance to it (All Zanpakuto are capable of this), Binding (With Kido), Weather Manipulation (Through Tenso Jurin), Immunity to Attack Reflection (through Hyorinmaru's properties.), Healing (Only his Bankai), Death Manipulation (Through Hyoten Hyakkaso), Power and Durability Negation (Through his completed Bankai). Intelligence: Genius (Hitsugaya is considered a prodigy among the Shinigami. Despite being younger than most other Shinigami, he graduated the Shinigami Academy with the top grades. He was able to see through the lies of Aizen and Gin before their conspiracy was uncovered. Capable of crafting unique strategies that make use of teamwork.) Stamina: High (Can endure long fights where he has received notable injuries.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Shinigami Biology:' Just like all Shinigami, Hitsugaya appears as invisible to those without spiritual awareness, and he is able to resist strikes from Zanpakuto blades, which are able to cut through souls and spirits. His body also emits a great spiritual pressure, which can immobilize and even disintegrate weaker foes. All Shinigami have the ability to levitate or fly. *'Shunpo:' Hitsugaya is able to make use of Shunpo, a technique that allows Shinigami to move faster than the eye can track. *'Kido:' A form of combat that makes use of various spells. Hitsugaya has only displayed one Kido spell on screen. **'Sajo Sabaku:' A binding spell that creates a chain around the target. It cannot be destroyed with physical prowess alone, but a strong spiritual pressude can break through it. Equipment *'Zanpakuto:' A sword that is capable of cutting through spiritual bodies and sealing Hollows. It takes the form of a standard katana. It is longer than Hitsugaya's body (1.4 meters). **'Hyorinmaru:' When released to its Shikai state, Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto doesn't change much. It gains a chain and the sword's curvature changes. ***'Water and Ice Manipulation:' Hyorinmaru's special ability. It allows Hitsugaya to control and create water or ice, which is normally done by creating a dragon made of ice. ***'Weather Manipulation:' Through the Tenso Jurin technique, Hyorinmaru gains control of the water in the atmosphere, and can use it to create storms and blizzards. ***'Ryojin Hyoheki:' Hitsugaya generates a protective wall of ice by finely weaving threads of ice together. ***'Rokui Hyoketsujin:' Hitsugaya can lay down a trap by placing five snowflake-shaped ice crystals on the ground in a pentagonal formation. When an opponent steps into the trap, each snowflake sends a line of ice towards them. The space within the pentagon is then encased in a large pillar of ice, trapping the opponent. **'Daiguren Hyorinmaru:' Hitsugaya's Bankai. In this state, the sword's blade disappears and a dragon-shaped ice armor surrounds Hitsugaya's body. This form greatly increases Hitsugaya's ice manipulation skills. It also possesses three flowers of ice whose petals melt throughout the fight. Once all the petals disappear, his Bankai reaches its complete state. ***'Immunity to Attack Reflection:' This Bankai's ice is incapable of harming itself, as seen when Cang Du attempted to use it to attack the temporary Hollowfied Bankai that Hitsugaya was using. ***'Regeneration:' By turning the moisture in the air into ice, Hitsugaya can indefinitely regenerate this Bankai. ***'Zanhyo Ningyo:' This Bankai allows Hitsugaya to create nearly exact copies of himself with ice. ***'Ryusenka:' When Hitsugaya stabs his opponents, a huge burst of ice erupts from the point of contact between Hyorinmaru and the opponents, encasing and freezing them. Hitsugaya then proceeds to shatter the ice, and his opponent with it. ***'Sennen Hyoro:' Hitsugaya creates many ice pillars, which encircle him and his enemy. At his command, these pillars then move towards the enemy, enveloping and crushing them. ***'Hyoten Hyakkaso:' This ability is an extension of Hyorinmaru's Tenso Jurin power. The ability opens up a huge hole in the clouds, through which a large amount of snow floats down onto his opponent. As the snow comes into contact with the opponent, ice flowers sprout all over their body, instantly trapping them in a pillar of ice. Hitsugaya claimed that when the last of the 100 petals falls, the life of the one who touched it will be over. ***'Guncho Tsurara:' Hitsugaya freezes water into ice and then swings his Zanpakuto in an arc, firing an array of ice daggers at his target. ***'Hyoryu Senbi:' With this technique, Hitsugaya swings his sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice from his blade in the form of a crescent. ***'Completed Bankai:' Once the twelve petals from his Bankai's flowers melt, Hitsugaya transforms into an adult and his powers are significantly enhanced. ****'Flash-Freezing:' In his aged up form, Hitsugaya's ice manipulation allows him to immediately freeze large objects from afar, as well as with his sword. Touching him also freezes the enemy instantly. Being encased in his ice will have their functions and abilities nullified. ****'Shikai Hyoketsu:' Hitsugaya charges up his power for four seconds and then freezes everything in front of him. Key Pre-Timeskip (Shikai and Bankai) | Post-Timeskip (Shikai and Incomplete Bankai) | Complete Bankai Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *Extreme heat can melt his Shikai and Bankai constructs. Sources Bleach Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None. Notable Losses: *None. Inconclusive Matches: *None. Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Shueisha Category:Bleach Category:Spirits Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Samurai Category:Large City Level Category:Large Island Level Category:Multi-Continent Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Relativistic Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Healing Users Category:Death Manipulators Category:Super Form Users